The Heroes of Olympus & Kane Chronicles
by keyboard113
Summary: Set after the Mark of Athena, so this has no Percy or Annabeth (they fell in the chasm, sorry to P/A fans). What will happen when the demigods crew meet the group of magicians from Kane Chronicles? Original couples, no changes (ex: Jason and Piper, Sadie and Walt, etc.). Rate T just to make sure.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi to everyone! I know this may be a long AN, but please at least read some of it.**_  
_

**First, English was my second language, so you can expect some grammar errors in all my stories. But don't point it out, except for some huge grammar mistakes that make the story unclear.  
**

**Second, I wrote this story mainly because I was bored in those two weeks of break, staying home doing nothing, and bored of waiting for the next book, The House of Hades.  
**

**Third, this story taken place after the Mark of Athena, so no Percy and Annabeth since they fell in Tartarus (sorry to those two's fans. I'm also their fan but I don't want to change the stories of Rick Riordan). So every time there's a HoO's POV, it will be in 3rd person. The rest POVs are 1st person.  
**

**Fourth, my story, depend on people's opinion, maybe sucks or the characters is OOC. This chapter may be short also. But I will try my best.  
**

**Seem like a long AN. Now off to the story!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any ideas or the characters in HoO or any of his other series. And I'm not Rick Riordan. If I am, you will see these chapters in the next HoO book the House of Hades.  
**

_The six demigods continue their voyage to stop Gaea's plan. Their current destination is to the mortal side Doors of Death at Epirus in Greece._

Frank's POV:

Everyone was either pacing the deck or sit around the dining table where the demigods discussed problems. Hazel was still trying to help her brother Nico get better, while Piper was telling Jason not to worried about Percy and Annabeth. Being the daughter of Aphrodite, she can charmspeak Jason or anyone else into anything, but she chose not to. The Admiral Leo has disappears into the control room, setting course for Greece and upgrading his ship with the spheres he found.

Even from the beginning of the quest, Frank has thought that he will become everyone's transportation, except for some battles he has fight with his friends. But he can't even help Percy and Annabeth after putting Leo on the ship. He doesn't know if he has time or not, but they will still have a chance. With his ability, he can transform into a giant eagle, like he did many times, or something else that can help Percy and Annabeth escape from that chasm. Although everyone had said there's no one fault, Frank still felt guilty. Nico also confirmed that the two demigods wasn't dead yet, but what can happen to them? Percy and Annabeth can be injured, and maybe cannot walk. How can they fight of monsters that Nico said were worst than on land?

But Frank still believes in Percy. He has seen the guy fought during their quest that everyone called "impossible". He has recovered the eagle standard and even help Camp Jupiter against the anti-Poseidon giant Polybotes. He also knew that Camp Jupiter won't voted for Percy to became praetor for nothing. Frank doesn't know much about Annabeth yet, but she was the type of person that have a lot of plans and strategies. She also fought against her worst fear, Arachne, using her brain. Frank believes they both combine will survive anything. But Frank also hopes that there will be a lake or something like that in Tartarus so Percy can protect both himself and Annabeth.

But now, Frank and the others also have some monsters to take care of in this voyage to Greece. And later he need to ask Hazel about her trip with Leo at the Great Salt Lake. Something had happened besides the Echo story. Because after that trip, Leo seem to held himself responsible for everything happened. Even though Leo has explained that Sammy was related to him, but a small part of Frank still doesn't want Leo and Hazel to be near each other. Frank also knew that he, the guy that got a transform ability and has a life connected to a burn stick, can't compare to Leo, a fire-guy that can fix almost anything that is not organic life form who although seem weird but cooler than Frank. But Frank knew Hazel will not leave him. He just wish that Venus will not mess up with his life anymore.

Hazel was still taking care of Nico. "How do you feel when you stay in the jar?"

"You can ask Jason and P...", for some reasons Nico stopped himself, then continue. "...Piper. They know that it's just a few more minutes I will joined Elysium."

"So that's means you have to thanks Persephone for the seeds", Hazel said.

"Yeah, I guess so. And I also need take some more seeds for emergency", Nico replied, his face still pale but it has got better.

At the table, Piper has convinced Jason not to worried, and now trying to convince the rest of the demigods it's already night and everyone should go to rest. Nico was the first one to agreed and crashed on the sofa in the dining room. Maybe he figured out there's eight rooms on board for the original seven demigods and Coach Hedge. Since Percy and Annabeth was in Tartarus, Nico decided he doesn't want to take their rooms.

Frank also doesn't complained either, and he walks to his room and lay on the bed. It has been a tired day. The only thing he hopes for now is no monsters to wake him up in the middle of the night. As he was looking on the ceiling, he can hear some music from Coach Hedge's room. Who know that an environmentalist can be violent?

With that last thought, he fell asleep, and once again, he doesn't have any nightmares.

-o-O-o-(Pagebreak)

Frank wakes up in the morning, feeling a lot better although part of him want five more minutes of sleep. He knows if he let that part win, he can sleep for hours more. So, being a Roman, he learns how to be strict on time.

The sun was shining in his room through the windows. After dressing, he came out of his room to see his friends already did, and were watching something below. Piper was holding her hand up to her nose, mumbling something about her hating those things.

When Frank was about to ask what's going on, Leo speak up. "Good morning Frank. And ew..., look at the weird, terrible battle down there."

Frank hoped the boy was talking the "ew" part about something happening below, not about Frank.

Frank walks to the railing to take a good look on the ground, and he saw what Leo means.

The terrible thing is, there was a lot of those ogres that made from clay, fighting some people below. He wonders why they attacked mortals, but it seems like the Mist wasn't doing a very good job here. To explain why Piper hold her nose, it's because even where the Argo II are, which is far from the ground, Frank can still smell the scent. Frank was glad the smell wasn't strong.

But it's the weird part that Frank doesn't understand. Because those people that he thought were mortals didn't seem like mortals at all. Most of them were holding stick in their hands, waving it like they were magicians performing a show to the audience. Some were holding what people call a staff. And with every movement, a line of unknown letters and signs float around them, damaging the ogres.

**So you know what group Frank was talking about (if you have read these two series of Rick Riordan). I post a poll so everyone can vote on what side's POV will be in the next chapter and which character. I can update really fast on school-off days, but maybe very slow on school-day. Anyway, I'll try my best to update. R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is longer than the last one. Hope no one in this story is OOC. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HoO or KN.**

Carter's POV

Oh, Sadie, Sadie, Sadie! Why don't you listen to your bigger brother? If you did we would not get into this mess. Now we have to fight the ogres along with our students. I learn that their name was Earthborn through reading some Greek mythology books (I was just bored at that time). These things had fought a guy name Jason thousand of years ago. Why did they appear now to attack us?

Okay, let me explain how Sadie got us all in this. After the battle of Apophis, the gods all go back to their original kingdom. Me, Carter Kane, and my sister, Sadie Kane, run the Brooklyn House to teach our students. We have more than ten students already, and more was on their way to Brooklyn House. We still go to normal school, but for me I want to stay back because a) I want to protect Brooklyn House in case some dangers come to it and b) I don't think I will be able to blend in the students. Sadie always said I look like a professor. Really, I just wore like my dad did, who is Julius Kane, back in the time when my dad was still alive, still travel the world, and still a magician. Now he was ruling the Land of the Dead, hosting the god Osiris, so me and Sadie will not get to see him much.

So that was our background. Now to the problem we are in. Sadie was the one that come up with the idea. She said, "If normal schools let their students go on trip occasionally, why wouldn't we?". She suggested we vote, and it came out I am the only one against it (I can't believe even Zia agree on the idea). I reasoned that we should use the time we went on trips to study magic, and we shouldn't go because it will not be safe. Well, Sadie's reason is that everyone's vote outnumber him, so it was decided. Brooklyn House's students will get to go on trips occasionally. Although I can't argue with them, I thought she means "occasionally" like every once in six months.

Guess what? After voting on the idea of going on field trips, my sister asked everyone to vote on where we should go. She said our trip will start on this Saturday, which is two days from today. I argued that our students need their magic lessons, and we should wait for a few months. Sadie replied with something like, "Carter, did you ever heard teachers in school said field trips are educational? So if our students go on one, they can practice what they learn from us". After leaving me speechless, Sadie explain their plan that they will visit Rome in two days. So that's settle it.

Our uncle, Amos Kane, has came visit us. After hearing my sister's ridiculous plan, Amos said we can go on field trips, but it should not be Rome. He explained there was some mysterious magical forces that we should avoid. And he concluded by saying we can't even make a portal there. I guess Sadie's plan is ruined.

Fortunately, Sadie said she wouldn't go to Rome. Unfortunately, she means the trip wouldn't be to Rome "directly". My sister gathered everyone and announce the changes in her plan. Instead going straight to Rome, they would make a portal near Rome, and the city she decided on is Tivoli. After that, they will use some sort of transportation, like a train, to travel to Rome.

Uncle Amos still doesn't like the idea on Rome. He suggested we should avoid "problems that were not our". Although I don't understand that, I was glad at least Amos was on my side against Sadie's idea (not the whole idea, anyway).

So today was Saturday, and fortunately for some students their family need them, so they can't go on the trip. That leave the seven original students that fight with us in the House of Life, along with Zia, Sadie and me.

When we came to Tivoli, it seem like Sadie's idea of "field trips are educational and students can practice what they learn" apply to the group immediately. Fifty or so Earthborns rose from the ground, and the smell was unbelievable. Each guy seems to live six months without a shower, and all of them are the same.

Who know that the Kane always got bad luck.

We summoned our weapons. Since the gods had leave, Sadie and me had to go on our own, with no adult supervision (except Walt, the host of Anubis). We were outnumber ten or more to one, and I have one hand holding my staff while the other holding my nose. But the Earthborns seem easy to kill. With one _Ha-di_ strike from me, the Earthborn in front of me crumble to mud.

I glanced around and see everyone was fighting their own group of Earthborns. Zia was using her fire power to throws fireballs at the them. Alyssa, with her path of Geb, can easily twisted her hand and the Earthborns just become a pool of mud. Sadie just uses some basic commands like I did, and once in a while, she would grumble something about the smell overpowering the piece of gum she's chewing.

With that thought, she point her staff to one of the Earthborns, speak a command, and the poor thing become a large pack of gum the size of a table.

"That's better", she muttered.

The battle continue. Then I spot something far in the distance. When it get closer, I can see it was a bronze ship, shining on the sky, and is... flying toward us?

I can only make out the shape of human on the ship. One of them turn and disappear inside, while the other keep looking at the battle. Because the ship was high from the ground, I can't see their faces or hear what they're yelling.

Apparently, while I was staring at the ship, the Earthborns recovered enough to hold mud in their hand that quickly hardened and became rocks. I turn my attention back to the battle, speak the command _N'dah_, and a shield surround me milliseconds before the Earthborns launch a volley of rocks on me. I knew the shield wouldn't last, and now I can't destroy an Earthborn without letting the others throw rocks at me at the same time.

Finally, an Earthborns exploded as the sound went KA-BOOM, making a hole where it has stood. It was a sound like a cannon, but this was way more destructive. Another shoot using the same weapon fire at the ogres around them. The Earthborns were reduced to piles of mud, making the ground look disgusting. But there were still a lot of them left. As the ship descend lower, I can hear voices of the people on there, telling someone to get ready. Maybe they're trying to eliminate the Earthborns, so they can capture me and the others easier? Without giving it much thoughts, I saw the people there get on the ground, weapons ready.

The first guy that came out from the ship was muscular, with blond hair and sky blue eyes. He was holding a gold sword and he run to the nearest Earthborn, slice it with his sword without using much strength, and the monster crumble. Next to him was a beautiful girl who has brown hair and strange eyes. Everytime I look at it, the color change from brown to blue to green. She doesn't have a weapon at her hand, but when she said "Stop!" to the Earthborns, they seem to listen to her. Even my body stop at that command.

The others came out. I saw three boys and another girl. The boy with curly black hair that has a crazy grin was searching for something in his tool belt. Then he takes out a hammer that was way too big for the belt's pocket. The second boy has dark brown eyes and his face look pale. Through the way he walks, he still need some rest, but he manages to stab his black sword on the ground, and two skeletons that wore clothes from the Roman time break through the surface, look at the boy as if for a command, and charge at the Earthborns. The other girl with long brown hair and golden eyes seem to be just fine charging the monsters with her spatha. The guy with the babyish face change himself into a bear, and went along with the golden-eyes-girl.

Everything happen too suddenly and too strangely that I haven't realize my protect spell was gone, and nothing has attacked me yet. I look around and saw Sadie and the others standing still, watching the battle of the monster with the newcomers. It seems like the Earthborns had completely ignored them. Sadie and Zia walk up to me. My sister whispered, "Why did they suddenly leave us?". I was confused also, considered the fact that everyone was fine.

We watched as every Earthborns was reduced to original mud. After many stabbing and slicing, nothing was left except the piles of mud and traces of their terrible smell.

The blond-and-blue-eyes guy was approaching us with his other friends, some looking at us, some looking at our wands and staffs.

I whispered to Sadie. "Pretend to be normal people. And don't said anything before thinking about it."

My sister replied me with a smirk, her face saying "Yes, I know".

When they came, I said, "Hi, um... do we know you?"

The blue eyes guy said, "I supposed we never meet. But is what you're holding a weapon?"

The guy point to my staff. I thought normal people wouldn't see it. But apparently, if they're normal people, they wouldn't have swords or changing ability either.

"Um... What in my hand is called a staff. But who are you and why do you guys help us?", I asked them the question that's in my head since they came.

The guy seem to be more careful. He look around at his friends, and as they nodded, he turn his attention back to me. "What did you see in my hand?", the guy said as he swing his sword back and forth.

"Well", my sister spoke up. "If it wasn't a sword, I've say it was a very long, gold stick."

He study Sadie, like she was someone he just notice. Then he look back and forth between us. "I guess you guy are related. And yes, mortals will see this sword in my hand as something else, maybe a gun. But the Mist doesn't cover it from you guys. Maybe...", the guy let that comment hang. He look back to his friends once more, as if to ask them "do we tell them?".

This time the beautiful girl speaks up. "Hi, my name is Piper. We're called half-blood, or demigod. Our parents, one is mortal, and the other is Greek gods or goddesses. For instance, I am a child of Aphrodite, while Jason here is the son of Jupiter."

I'm confused at this Greek thing. "So the blue eyes guy over here is the same guy thousand years ago?", I asked.

Sadie and the other look at me amazed, while the girl Piper was trying to hold a laugh. "No. Jason always got comments like that. But he was not the ancient time Jason. His name just happen to be the same."

While I was thinking about what Jason said, the guy with the tool belt come up to him. "Hello! My name is Leo Valdez. These are my friends: Jason, Piper, Frank, Hazel, and Nico. As Piper said, we're demigods. Are you one, too?"

I never read any books that mention about demigods. But I knew for sure I was not one. "Um... I know I'm not a demigod. Because neither my dad or mom is a Greek god or relate to Greek."

"Hmm...", the guy Leo introduced as Nico said. "Then how come you guys have weapons and know how to fight the Earthborns?"

"The Earth what?", Sadie, being the one never read anything, said.

"He said Earthborns, monster that once fight the other Jason thousand of years ago", I explained to her.

The whole group of magicians and demigods (that's what he think) appear to be very surprised at this. Sadie's face was the most funny of the group. Her face either said "How did you know that" or "why do you care to read Greek myths".

Finally after some gasped, I said, "Well, that was something I read in Greek mythology. But the main point is, we're not normal people or demigods, either."

"Then who are you?", Jason asked.

I know that it may take the whole morning to explain Jason's question. But I tried to summarized the story in just a few sentences. "I'm Carter, and this is my sister Sadie. The other are our students at Brooklyn House. And we're magicians."

**I will put up chapter 3 ,maybe tomorrow. R&R (I need reviews to continue the story. It gave me something to write for). And Happy New Year to everyone!**


	3. Chapter 3

**As promised, chapter 3 is here! To me this chapter seem like a filler one, and a little shorter than the 1st chapter.**

**I admitted that chapter 2 yesterday was terrible. I got a New Year's party to attended (the family one). My cousins were not helping me with the silent environment. So I figure out that Carter's POV sometimes is 1st person and sometimes is 3rd. I also repeat some of the words too many times. After posting this chapter, I will make changes to chapter 2.  
**

**Thank you for reviewing. Reviews is something that encourage writers to write. It's like taking a test and see what you got wrong or right, and what's your score was.  
**

**Done with the AN. Continue to the story!  
**

**Disclaimer: I know why fanfiction writers got tired of this. Because I'm feeling the same. Once again, I do not own HoO or KC.  
**

Sadie's POV

My dear brother spill it out. We are not supposed to go around and tell everyone "Hey we're a bunch of magicians that had saved the world once!". But I think this group of demigods deserved a chance since they're our savior today.

By the way they're standing near each other, I guess there are two demigod couples. The boy name Frank stood next to Hazel protectively, like if we made a move, he's going to change into an animal that's worst than a bear (I still find it cool having a transform ability). Piper and Jason take turn asking and telling us stories, like they've practice this for a long time.

When Carter explained further about Brooklyn House, The House of Life, and our students, the guy that holds a hammer, Leo, have a very crazy grin on his face. "Wow. So you guys go around and perform magic tricks to people?". Apparently, he doesn't understand anything my brother explained.

"No. We're not magicians that hold a hat and pull out a rabbit. We can make magic and spells using our wands and staff", Zia said, helping my brother.

"Wands and magic", Leo said dreamily. "Like fairies in a fairy tales?"

Piper and Jason rolled their eyes, so this mean they've go through this before, maybe everyday. "Yeah, you can say that", Zia agreed, although I think that's because she doesn't know any other replies to said.

But Leo wasn't finish. "So you can turn something into something else. Like that pack of gums over there", he pointed to the pack of gums that I made. "Cool..."

Suddenly his hands burst into flame. I saw Hazel and Frank nervously backing up from Leo. Hazel was holding her hand up to her chest, like the flame will somehow find its way there. The others show nothing that this was strange, except the guy name Nico was watching Leo in amazement.

I now know Leo's true power was not using hammers, but using fire. I glance at Zia and see her looking at Leo in surprise, like she couldn't believe that there's a second person in the world that has a fire ability just like her.

To break the silent, I said, "Um... Leo, your hands are on fire."

Leo just seems to realize this. He extinguished his hand, and mutter, "Sorry, my bad. It's just a reaction when I'm excited or... angry."

I hope he was excited, because I really don't want a On-Fire Leo be on my bad side, even though I have a staff and never see Leo in battle using fire before. Well, after seeing what Zia can do, I doubt that I'll win him in a one-on-one battle.

"So... that's how Leo almost melted an ice bridge on a quest", Jason said, looking at Leo. "Long story. But back to yours, I understand that there's a group of magicians that also like us, fighting against the bad side. Well, it's not so differences with demigods, either."

He and Piper went on explaining about their demigod's life. I was never a good listener, so I only hear some part of their speech. They said about how Greek and Roman gods having children with mortals, how there were two camps for demigods, how the Roman hated on them because of a misunderstanding, how there are prophecies that will foretell the future, and their current quest to save the world from Gaea the Earth Mother.

They also talk about their camp, Camp Half-Blood. I hear Piper mention Drew and Lacy, and that got my attention.

"Wait! So is this two girl, Drew and Lacy, happened to be a demigod also?", I asked Piper.

"Yeah, they're daughters of Aphrodite, making them my half-sisters. But why you asked about them?"

I look back at Walt and Carter. At the school dance, Walt has met Drew, who tried to dance with him. And I had introduced Carter to Lacy. Both girls mentioned about their summer camp, but I don't got the detail because I thought it's not important. Now it's seem like I've had demigod friend at school (Lacy, not Drew), and never know that they're one.

"Because", I look back to Piper after Carter and Walt gave me a knowing look. "They've go to our school, BAG."

"Bag? What kind of school name is that?", Frank asked.

"Maybe it's because the students there used paper bags instead of lunch boxes", Leo offered.

"Ok, guys", Piper said, "Leo, why don't you continue upgrading the Argo II?"

"Fine, Beauty Queen", Leo replied.

"I told you not to...", Piper said, but Leo has run and disappear on the ship.

"Anyway, BAG is just our nickname for the school. But I thought you guys said demigods don't go outside the camp much, because of dangerous monsters", I asked, putting a piece of gum in my mouth.

This time Nico spoke up. "Not the children of the powerful gods. They're recommend to stay at camp, but if they still want to, they will expected themselves to see monsters or fight on their own."

Maybe my brother will understand better than me and later explain it, because I don't get anything Nico said. "So... you guys are on a dangerous quest?", I changed the subject.

"Yeah. We have to stop Gaea the Earth goddess from waking up, destroying the world we know", Hazel said.

I never would have thought Mother Earth as evil. The Egyptian earth god, Geb, is nothing like this goddess Gaea. I can see Alyssa paying close to this conversation, since she chose the path of Geb.

"You would think Mother Earth as the natural world, with a peaceful scene of trees and flowers", Hazel said like she's reading my mind. "But no, if you ever see what she did to us, you will know."

"Yeah", I said, realized that I'm tired of the battle with the ogres and the strange news about demigods. "Anyone with any ideas what to do now?"

"We still have time if we camp here for the afternoon", Piper said. "Besides, Leo still need time on his ship. So I guess let's stay here for a few more hours. I'll tell Captain Leo to make you guys some food if you want."

"Thanks, Piper", Carter said.

Piper went back inside, maybe telling Leo the idea. I never know the guy can cook.

"Ok, since everyone know each side's story, Greek, Roman, and Egyptian, how about we introduce ourselves", Jason suggested. "And what power we got."

**Hope no one in this chapter is OOC (I think Sadie is). But next chapter will be Leo's POV, and I will updated tomorrow. Review!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Talent Show

**Hi everyone! Another chapter came out. You can see that if I don't have school works, everyday I can post one chapter (but the New Year break almost end).**

**Anyway, this chapter still seem like a filler to me. Next chapter will contain actions and battles (I'm not good as describing actions, but I'll try). And I also give special thanks to:**

**NeonHedgehog - you're the only one review the 2nd time for my story. Thanks and hope you like my story.  
**

**the girl who hears it all - Thanks for pointing it out. I always thought Carter can only do that when he's the host of Horus. Your review helps me in this chapter and the next one, since it deal with Carter in battle.  
**

**Another long AN. Let's get back to the story! Oh, and remember to answer the questions at the end of this chapter!  
**

**Disclaimer: I. Do. Not. Own. P. J. O. And. K. C.  
**

Leo's POV

As Leo run to the maintenance room, a thought unexpectedly come to his mind.

_You will always be the outsider, the seventh wheel. You will not find a place among your brethen... _

Leo has tried to got that thought out of his mind, but he couldn't. The fact that Piper has told him to check on the ship alone, so his friends may greet the new guests, just assured Leo that what Nemesis said is true.

You have work to do, Leo, he thought. And as he was about to pick up the sphere he found with Frank and Hazel, Piper walk to him.

"Oh, Leo, can you also cook for the magicians. Just something like you did on our quest, remember?", Beauty Queen said.

Another reason for Nemesis's theory.

"Sure, no problem Pipe", Leo said.

"How many times I told you not to call me by other nicknames. Please, only call me Piper. Or I can charmspeak you into swearing to the River Styx not to do that again."

"Jeez, no need for that, Piper", Leo said as Piper give him a dagger look, then turn away and walk out of the room.

Leo now have two jobs to do. So instead of upgrading the ship himself which take a lot of time, he introduced his table Buford to do it. With just a few adjustments in Buford's control center, or his brain, the table can do the task just like Leo can. As it went to upgrade the ship, Leo walk outside to begin his second chore, cooking.

His friends had brought out chairs from the ship, and were talking to the magicians on different topics. The magician that was called Felix is the strangest in the group. He has made a skating site for his crew of penguins. He has to admitted that magicians were not so different from demigods.

Carter were talking about the battle of Apophis, a serpent that represented Chaos side. He said that all the Egyptian gods had to fight Apophis, and with Carter and Sadie execration spell, the serpent was destroyed. The Egyptians gods had to retreat from the world for a period of time, except Anubis.

Leo saw Nico and Hazel glance at each other. Maybe they can't believe an Egyptian god from the Underworld was just in front of them.

Leo took out some food from his belt pocket. Zia and Sadie began to look at him funny, like they're thinking how can food be pull out of a pocket. Leo began to cook them, and soon sixteen meals were available.

Leo pick one plate and yell out to the other, "Lunch time!"

As they eat, Jason discussed each other's power. Like Leo with fire, Jason with lightning, and Piper with charmspeak.

That got Leo attention. And it's time for Leo's World. "Hey guys, I have an idea! Wait here."

Leo run to the other side of the Argo II. Large enough, he said to himself. Around here were some trees and a vast piece of land. He then run back in the ship, and with the help of his tool belt, find the necessary supplies and tools.

-o-O-o- (Pagebreak)

After about thirty minutes, he look back at what he has done. A large stage with rows of chair for about twenty people were set up. The stage is made of tough supplies, so if even a hurricane happens or Leo accidentally burst into flame, the stage remains the same.

Leo run back to where everyone else is to announce his plan. He can see his friend had finish lunch, and the magicians had done the same. Leo came and call out, "Let's go to the other side of the ship. I had a plan for everybody there."

As demigods and magicians settle in the rows of chairs, confused, Leo step on the stage. "Welcome everyone! Me, Leo, will be the host for today event. There will be two programs, and the first one on the list is the Talent Show!"

People were looking at him like he's crazy. Piper freak out the most. It's strange to Leo that a daughter of Aphrodite don't like the idea of a talent show.

"Um, Leo, can you explain more about this talent show idea of yours?", Frank said. He looks confused like everybody else.

"So", Leo still keep his crazy grin on his face. "Everyone will get a chance at showing their power. It'll not be anything fancy, just enough to let others know your power."

Piper look at Leo nervously, clearly showing that she doesn't like this idea. But since everyone will do it, she must too.

"And so here is the first one", Leo continue as he look at anyone else but Piper, "Piper McLean!"

Piper literally groan. "Why me?"

"Because", Leo try to look at Piper. "Everyone will do it, so you can't complain."

"Ugh, I hate talent shows", Piper said. When she went passed Leo on the stage, she whispered to him.

"Remind me to gut you with Katoptris next time."

"You know there's no need for that, right Piper?", Leo whispered back. "It's just a talent show."

As Leo move away, all eyes turn to Piper, who doesn't like that. She shifts around nervously, maybe fighting the urge to run away. "Um... what should I do?"

"How about you show us your charmspeak", Jason suggested.

When Piper look at Jason, Leo can see confident spread through her face. "So as you know, I can tell people to do what I want. That's called charmspeak. So for example, I can tell Sadie here to give me her staff, and she would listen to me."

Sadie snorted. "Like that would ever happen."

Piper look at Sadie straight into the eyes. When she speaks, her voice was sweeter, like Drew's, but not evil. "Sadie, can I have that staff you're holding?"

Leo fought the urge to follow that simple command. Even though he doesn't have a staff to give, he almost want to find and steal it from someone else.

For Sadie, the poor girl cannot resisted Piper. She stands up, walk to Piper like she's in a trance, and held out her staff. Piper took it and look at everyone, her face said, See?

Walt and Carter were looking at Sadie in disbelief. It seems like the Sadie they know were no longer there.

"You may sit down now", Piper tell Sadie.

The magician sits down, still looking at Piper. Then she shook her head, and Leo knew the charmspeak was over.

"Huh? What happen?", Sadie asked no one in particular.

"Hey, Sadie, catch it", Piper called out to Sadie. She throws the staff, and as Sadie catch it in her hand, she start to realize what happen.

Leo the host come back to the stage. "Well, well, well. That was a good show, Piper. Now let move on to Frank Zhang!"

The guy scowled at Leo, but he stood up. Frank walked to the stage, and Leo move out for him.

"Um... I'm a son of Mars, but I like to use bows and arrows", Frank said. "So, should I demonstrate my shooting skill?"

"Why don't you show us your transform ability?", Sadie asked, still embarrassed from the charmspeak experience.

"Um, yeah", Frank said nervously. "I can also change into some animals I've seen. Like this."

Frank change into a dragon, making the magicians gasped. Then an eagle, a bear, and an elephant.

Hazel laughed at the sight of Frank the Elephant. Leo know that by the way Hazel laugh, it's not because she want to embarrass Frank, but because of some good memories they have shared.

After Frank, Hazel came up, then Jason, Nico, and Leo. The magicians got to see some gems, lightning, skeletons, and fire. Now it was their turn.

"Now", Leo announced. "It'll be one of our guest's turn, Carter Kane!"

Carter doesn't look like he was interest in this, but he managed to walk on the stage. "So to start, I followed the path of Horus, just like one of my trainees, Julian. This was combat magic, so I can summoned the avatar of Horus."

As Leo watched, Carter began to grow. Now he was a fifteen-feet tall warrior with a hawk head and a blade on his hand. Although Leo never see the Greek gods in their real size, he guessed they are also as tall as this glowing avatar.

As Carter shrink back to normal, he thanks the audience, and walk back to his seat. Leo announced that next is Sadie, and the girl gets on the stage with her staff.

"Hi everyone!", she said. "I'm Sadie and today I will show you some magic tricks."

Leo watch in amazement as Sadie throw her staff and with a spell, it can become anything she likes. Then Sadie turn to the nearest tree, and speaks a command _Ha-di_, and the tree disintegrate. Leo hope Coach Hedge wouldn't be mad at this, although he has a feeling the coach is watching some martial art shows right now.

After Sadie's turn, Leo called out the other magicians. Alyssa with her control on the ground, like Gaea (except the magician wasn't evil), Felix with his crew of penguins and his skating skill, and Jaz with her healing magic like a Apollo camper.

Leo noticed that Zia's power was using fire like he did. She said she was following the path of Ra, the sun god. Leo though it was rare to see a fire user, and he's seeing one.

As everyone settle down, Leo continue his job. "So that's the Talent Show. Now everyone had got a chance knowing each other's power, let's move on to the next program, which is Survival Skill."

"Don't tell me it's another kind of talent show", Frank groan.

"No, it's not. This will be a battle-show, it can be one-on-one, or two against two. The max number of each side is two. This show who got the better skill in battle."

Everyone was silent after what Leo just said. Maybe they're deciding if this is good or bad.

"Seem like a good idea", Hazel said. "Okay, let me and Frank come first."

"Fine. Still, I hate Leo's idea", the guy grumble.

As they went on the stage, Sadie and Walt volunteer. "How about you two against us?", Sadie asked.

The four of them get on the stage. Leo couldn't decide who'll win, since both seem powerful like each other. As they got their weapons ready, Leo can't wait to see who will win in this first battle, demigods or magicians.

**Hope this chapter wasn't suck. But now I have two Qs to asked everybody who know the answer:**

**1. What is the age of Sadie and Carter in the Serpent's Shadow? Is BAG a middle school or high school?  
**

**2. Do you want Piper to fight in the next chapter? Although she can use the knife Katoptris (I think the name is right), she have to use charmspeak (her main power). I think it's not fair for the magicians, since she can control them if she want to. Any ideas?  
**

**You can PM me or simply put those answer in your review. I have every character plan out in the next chapter. Review!  
**


	5. Chapter 5: Survival Skill p 1

**Chapter 5 is here! As I said, I may not be good at describing action, which this chapter is full of it (also ch. 6 and 7). But I'll try my best.**

**Some character I don't know much about their ability, like Sadie in this chapter (some I forget what they can do). So if you can suggest some way they can fight by PMing me or review, thank you.  
**

**Special thanks for:**

** Unknown 2 - to give me the answer and ideas. I will do the Piper fighting as you said.  
**

**xXRickRiordanuploaderXx - Thanks for the review and compliment.  
**

**Let's the battle begin!  
**

**Disclaimer: IdnoHoOoKC  
**

Piper's POV

Piper was still embarrassed by Leo with his talent show, but Jason has helped by holding her hand. Really?, Piper thought. Leo was a friend who has gone to Wilderness School with her and Jason, and Piper know he has many ideas. But she doesn't know one of those ideas included the Survival Skill show.

Piper is always the one who make peace between two different world because of her mom gift, charmspeak. Still, she has failed in resolving the problem between Camp Jupiter and Camp Half-Blood. She makes a mental note that when she comes back and meet any Romans, she will convinced them about the misunderstanding caused by the eidolons.

When Leo announced there will be a battle between demigods and magicians, Piper worry that somehow it will break the friendship between the two sides. Then they'll have to run again, and add "Egyptian magicians" along with "Roman demigods" on the list of "Greek demigods' enemies".

Jason studied Piper's face, where maybe the worries has shown there. He squeezed her hand and look at her reassuring. "Don't worry, Piper. The magicians are good people and the battle is just a contest. I think they wouldn't take it too seriously."

Piper was glad that Jason was always at her side. Without him, maybe she can't even done half of what she did in this quest.

She looks up to the stage. Leo was running around, putting a device along with the crystal triangle above it. He does this for every corner of the stage. Perhaps it was one of Leo's ideas that he just think of.

Along with that set up were some speakers that apparently hasn't been there before. Leo then look into his tool belt, took out a microphone, and once again, put on that wide grin on his face. "Okay", Leo said in his best DJ's voice. "I have decided the rules of the Survival Skill show. There will be two sides, demigods and magicians, who will fight in three battles. Each side will have two people. No killing, no cheating. Small injuries are allowed. And I have asked Jaz to serve as the healer of the battle. Now let's the battle begin, shall we?"

Leo press a button on his microphone, and the devices on the stage emitted a beam of white light. The light hit the crystal triangle, and the four corner of the stage was light up with colorful beams. Hazel and Frank look around, confused. Obviously they're trying to find the audience, but it seems like they couldn't.

Frank asked Hazel, "Where are we? And where is everyone else?"

Hazel was still looking around, "It's okay, Frank. Maybe it's just one of Leo's idea."

Frank rolled his eyes. "Great. Another idea of Leo the Awesomeness."

Leo, who was standing in the corner, want to complain. But for some reasons, he doesn't do it.

Sadie and Walt are just as confused as the two demigods. "Maybe it was some setting effects. How about we just start the battle?"

"Yeah", Hazel said. "Let's go Frank."

-o-O-o-

The battle start as soon as Frank knocked an arrow at Walt, while Hazel charged at Sadie with her spatha.

Walt, who has no weapon, just held out his hand like it will stop the arrow. Piper doesn't know what he was doing, until the arrow come in contact with his hand and crumble to dust. Frank seems to realize this, and charge at Walt with his bow rise. Walt then held out his hand again like before, and a beam of gray travel to Frank's bow. Luckily, the Roman demigod sidestep, and the gray beam disintegrates the tree behind him. Before Frank can whacked Walt with his bow, Walt changed. It's not like literally change, but like he was having more power than before.

When Frank hit Walt with his bow, Walt doesn't even seem to hurt. He then touch Frank, and the demigod was wrapped in mummy linen. With a push, Frank was send ten feet back, and his body hit one of the nearby tree.

On Hazel's side, she was doing some spatha-against-staff fighting. Sadie was less experience in sword play, and she realizes Hazel will find a weak spot on her soon. So Sadie kick Hazel, who wasn't expecting it. As she fell on the ground, Sadie began to wave her staff back and forth, ready for some spells to be spoken. When Hazel stand up, Sadie said, "_Ha-di_".

Piper saw a strange sign appears in front of Hazel. The demigod look at it with wide eyes, and rise her hands up. Metals and gold popped out of the ground and were collected between Hazel and the sign. As the sign explode, Hazel was throw back five feet and off the stage. Piper realized Hazel was trying to reduced the force of the exploding. And it has worked. Now Sadie was getting off the stage, and walk to Hazel.

It seems like the magicians are winning, but Piper wasn't sure. The battle haven't end yet.

Leo has sat on Frank's seat the whole time, watching the battle. Piper leans in and whispered, "What are those things that give off light beams?"

Leo whispered back, "Setting effect. We can watch them fighting, but they can't see or hear us. What they can see around them is a forest with a big piece of land and maybe a lake. It was something I invented for the show."

Piper look up at Frank again, but something has happened when she was talking to Leo. The mummy linen that wrapped Frank now seems like to wrap nothing, so it look like Frank's body had either disappeared or disintegrate. Walt was observing the scene for an answer, when Piper notice a bee flying behind Walt.

It can be any bee in this place, but that explained why Frank can escaped. The bee then transform into a bear, who swing his hand into Walt.

Walt seems to be expecting this. He rolled on the ground, making Frank missed. But Frank went for Walt again, and as the magician gets up, the hand of the bear hit into his chest, throwing Walt back to where he's standing before the battle. Even with his inhuman strength, Walt winced when he tried to get up.

As for Hazel, she has got up and was holding out her left hand. Some more metals and gems fly toward Sadie. The magician speaks the command "_N'dah_", and a bubble big enough for a person surround her. The metals and gems bounce against it harmlessly. When Sadie turn her attention back at Hazel, she realized that the demigod was gone. Where Hazel was standing, a hole that went underground has appeared.

Sadie came closer to take a look at it. In the meantime, another hole was made behind Sadie. Then Hazel came out of it with her spatha at a swinging position. The magician turn back and started to yell out the protect spell. But she only managed to get out "_N'd..._" when Hazel swing her weapon. The flat side of the blade hit Sadie, sending her crashing at a tree. Sadie tried to get up, using her staff for support. But she passed out as a piece of gold hit her head.

Walt make the mistake by looking at his girlfriend. Frank, who was on the other side of the stage, has transform back to normal, and was now using his bow and arrows again, aiming at Walt's leg.

Piper has to agree that Frank's shooting skill was like an Apollo camper. He let the arrow fly, and it makes a cut across Walt's leg, who winced. The cut was not a serious one, just enough to make Walt dragged himself everytime he walks. As Walt was looking at his leg's cut, Frank charged as Walt at full speed. At the last few seconds, he changed into an elephant. Walt, with his injured leg, can't move out of the way fast enough. He tried to sidestep, but the body of an elephant was already crashing into Walt, throwing him into the tree with his head hitting first. Even with Anubis and his strength, Walt passed out.

The beam of light shut down, as Leo said, "Battle's over."

Frank has changed back to his human form and was holding hand with Hazel. Jaz went on the stage to check the two magicians, and with a little magic, both were fine again.

Jason came up to Frank and Hazel. "Good job, you guys. Hazel's skill was good, like she was using a sword, and I'm amazed that Frank can shoot an arrow accurately."

"Thanks", they both said.

"Hey", Sadie called, who just waked up from the battle. "Not bad, Hazel."

"Thank you. Your magic was good", Hazel said.

"Yeah. I'm the third strongest magician in the world."

"So who is the second and first?", Frank asked.

Before Sadie could replied, Leo said with his microphone and speakers. "So it's one point for demigods, or 1-0. In order for the magicians to win, you need to win the next two battles. For demigods, one more battle is needed."

He then looks at the magicians. "And now, let's start the second battle. Who will be on the magicians' side?"

Carter and Zia stand up. "Let's us be in this second battle," Carter said.

"So the magicians' side will have Carter Kane and Zia Rashid", Leo said. He was now looking at Nico. "And for the demigods' side, Nico di Angelo and me, Leo Valdez."

**Something unexpected will happen in next chapter. Hope no one in this chapter is OOC. Review!**


	6. Chapter 6: Survival Skill p 2

**I don't think this chapter is as good as the last one or any of the chapter before. Maybe chapter 7 will be better.**

**To answer for Edward: I go online to research for charmspeak and saw that it will not likely to affect a person who is a) the same gender or b) more powerful that the charmspeaker. So let's just say that Piper is more powerful than Sadie.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HoO or KC.  
**

Sadie's POV

Ow! My head was still hurt from that piece of gold. Although Jaz's healing magic had made me feel better, the pain was still there somewhere.

I didn't expect to lose on the last battle. I thought Hazel only has the ability to control precious metals, not making tunnels. Still, I was happy that this was just a contest, and the sevens demigods were my friends. I can't imagine if they were our enemies. That'll be worst than having Apophis as enemies.

But I was also happy that Walt was all right. Jaz has fixed his cut and with a little rest, he'll be back to the normal Walt before. I hated how he would die. We've been dating for a couples of months already. I know that if for some reasons Walt die, I will lose both Walt and Anubis. Walt's spirit would go to the Underworld, and Anubis would be, once again, off-limit because he has no host. He would then... Okay, let's top at this happy thought.

Leo's voice brings me back to Earth, "Same rule as before. Now let's start!". He put on his trademark grin, give his microphone to Jason, jump on the stage and stand next to Nico.

I never think that someone will know about death people and the Underworld likes Walt can, but Nico did. I learned that he was a son of Hades, half-brother of Hazel, the daughter of Pluto. But Nico was way more scarier than Walt, with his pale face and the creepy smile.

Before going on stage, Hazel has asked Nico if he was sure about this. Nico replied with a nod and went on the stage.

I know that Zia will use mostly fire while Carter summons the avatar of Hours. Carter should attack Leo, while Zia deals with Nico. Fire against fire will do no good, so that's the best plan I have. Before going, I told them about it, and they nodded knowingly.

Leo raises his hand to signal Jason, who then hits the button on the microphone. Four beams of light shoot to the crystal triangle above it, and now I know those were for setting effect.

And the battle official begin.

-o-O-o-

It seems like my dear brother and Zia don't need the plan I told them. Nico and Leo must have realized the same thing, and Nico charged at Zia, while Carter stays back to deal at Leo.

Carter has summoned his avatar, and he dodged the first fireball Leo throws at him. He swings the blade he was holding at Leo, who dodged it. Being without a weapon like Zia, Leo took out his hammer from his tool belt. While throwing fireballs at Carter, Leo tried to find an open space in Carter. When he find one, he throws it at Carter, who was busy trying to dodged the fireballs or deflected it.

The hammer hit Carter in the chest. It shouldn't have hurt him, but Carter back away a little bit. Maybe the hammer is enchanted, because it returns to its owner's hand, instead of falling to the ground. This remind me of the hammer use in the movie Thor.

"I just made this replica of the hammer in the movie Thor!", Leo yelled at Carter, confirming my thought. Carter then tried to hit Leo again with his blade of energy.

On Zia's side, she look like to be winning. Nico, who just like Carter, deflect the fireballs from Zia with his black sword. But his heath wasn't good, so some of it hit Nico, frying the clothes he's wearing. Then he stabbed his sword on the ground, and a skeleton climb out.

The skeleton was much stronger than Nico. Zia blasted it with fire, but the thing doesn't seem to be affected. Then it went on sword play with Zia, while Nico stand far from the skeleton, resting while he still can. The summon of the skeleton wasn't helping him to get better, either.

Carter's blade was now swinging at Leo, who dodged, rolled on his back, and sidestep in every way I could imagined. His hammer was nowhere to be found, maybe Carter deflected it somewhere too far for Leo to get it back. The demigod has tried to throw fireballs at Carter, but Carter doesn't seem to be hurt.

Then Carter got one lucky shot. The flat side of the blade hit Leo on his back, and the guy rolled across the stage. Carter use the Fist of Hours to punch Leo, but the demigod has recovered and rolled out of the way. Leo the stood up and search in his tool belt, obviously for some weapons. But what he managed to pulled out was a breath mint, and I hold back a laugh. Did he just think breath mint will defeated my brother?

Apparently, Leo doesn't want the breath mint, so he shove it back in the tool belt. But that was all the time Carter need. My brother swung his blade again, and it hits Leo once more. Leo crash again some rocks, but he was still awake. He manages to find his old hammer again, the one he fought with the Earthborns, and stood up before Carter let another swing of his blade hit him.

I had to say, Leo's instinct is good. He blocked the swing of Carter with his hammer. They continue to blocked and sidestep until Carter kick Leo and the demigod crash into a tree. This time he was laying unconscious.

Zia has used her Ribbon of Hathor to wrapped the skeleton, and lucky for her it hasn't managed to get out yet. It will take her a long time for the ribbon to be able to use again.

She has used the _I'mun_ spell for invisibility, and Nico was having problem finding her. Out of nowhere, a fireball hit Nico on his right shoulder, making him flinched. He turns around to see no one as Zia materialized behind him. With one hit on the head using her staff, the boy passed out.

Jason click the button on Leo's microphone, and the beams fade away.

Jaz helped to take care for the demigods. It was only a few minutes until they're awake again.

"What happen? Did we won?", Leo sat straight up and asked.

"No, Leo. We lost. It should be a tie right now", Nico answered him. The pale boy seems to have gotten better than when he has fought.

"Oh, Leo. Why you pulled out a breath mint in the middle of a battle?", I asked him.

He seems to be embarrassed by this. Jason and Piper were trying to hold back a laugh.

"Sometimes I got out the wrong tool", Leo said. "And most of the time is a breath mint."

He holds out the breath mint to me. "You can have one if you want "

"Nah, I would preferred gums better, though", I said.

Leo put back his breath mint in his tool belt, and pulled out a pack of gums and give it to me.

"Thanks, Leo. Your tool belt is so cool! It's like you can take anything you want from it."

"Except for magicals items", he corrected.

"Anyway", I said, "Good job for both of you. I always think my boyfriend was the only one to summon skeleton, but Nico, you did it also."

""Yeah, it was a Hades things", he replied.

I don't know what's included in "Hades things", but I turn back to Leo. "Oh, Leo. And you said there was still another battle..."

"Yes", he said with a grin. "Since we're tied, this last battle will decided who will win. But we need something to eat first."

"Didn't we just eat a while back ago?", Piper asked.

"Yes, but the battle almost drained all of my energy out, and I guess the magicians who had fought here will agreed", Leo countered.

I nod, along with my brother and Walt and Zia. I didn't realize how hungry I was because of the magic I used.

But before we discussed further about food, I look at my brother. Understanding passed between us. His expression said, Just like old time.

"Leo", I called him. "The next battle will be me and my brother, Carter. And who is on the demigods side?"

Leo look at Piper with even a wider grin, if that is possible. Piper took Jason hand, like his big grin is more creepy than Nico's. "They'll be the one, daughter of Aphrodite and son of Jupiter."

**I know this chapter is suck, but the next one will be better. **

**Oh, and this story will have about two more chapter to go until it end. I'm about to write a new one that sequel to this story. It will be about the demigods' and magicians' normal life. And it will included Percy and Annabeth. So here are the Q for you:  
**

**1. Which school BOTH demigods and magicians will go to, Goode or BAG?  
**

**Until I can think of another Q, just PM me or put the answer in the review box.  
**

**And review this story also!  
**


	7. Chapter 7: The Last Battle (not of Gaea)

**Sorry for me to not updating yesterday! I forgot to tell you guy that I was busy every Saturday because we have to go to a lot of places. Anyway, this chapter is a little shorter than the last chapter. **

**My school only got this Monday off, and then school will start again. I maybe can only update once a week (on Sunday).  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HoO or KC  
**

Jason's POV

Leo has produced another sixteen meals from his tool belt. He called everyone to get their food and settle down for a few minutes before the last battle begin.

The food reminds Jason of his quest with Piper and Leo. The son of Hephaestus has made them the same thing in the underground tunnel. Jason has watched them sleep that night, especially Piper. It seems so long ago, Jason feel likes two years had passed, while in reality, it's just a few months.

Jason also want to talk more to his sister, Thalia. They didn't have even an hour before going to the wind god. But he doesn't know if he finish this quest alive or not. Jason has felt guilty for Percy and Annabeth, no matter how Piper persuades him. He could have just fly down there and use his gladius to cut the web out of Annabeth's foot. But they had fallen in Tartarus, and as Jason and his friends enjoy the meals, maybe Percy and Annabeth has to fight off some monster right now.

Then again, the responsibility was put on Jason's shoulder, since he was a son of Jupiter. Before, he shared it with Percy, who was older and more experienced than him. But the two oldest demigods has fallen in Tartarus. Although no one admitted that, he was now the leader of this quest. Jason didn't want to do something wrong to mess up with the whole thing.

Like right now, he and Piper will fight to see who was the winner, demigods or magicians. Although it was just a contest, he doesn't want every demigod to blame on him.

"Hello?", Sadie brought Jason out of his thought. "Did you hear what I asked?"

"Um... no. Can you repeat whatever you asked?", Jason said.

"Why you look so nervous? Is it because of the contest?", Sadie repeated her question.

"Uh, no. It's because of some friends we lost on this quest", Jason answered.

He doesn't know if he should hide it from them. But the magicians seem like nice people, and say what happened will not hurt anyone.

Apparently, Jason's answer has brought every attention of the demigods. They stopped their conversation, and turn to Jason with sad faces. Maybe little guilt, also.

"Well, I think I should tell you before", Jason started. "On the way to our quest, two other demigods, Annabeth and Percy, had fell into Tartarus. Nico said they didn't died yet, but I don't think it was a good experience."

"We're sorry", Zia said.

"They said they'll close a door in Tartarus, and we will help to rescued them", Leo said, his big grin start to appear again. "But anyway, it's almost afternoon, and we don't want to be late, huh?"

"Yeah", Jason said, noticing how the sun was coming down. "Let's get started."

-o-O-o-

After some long announcement of Leo, Jason steps on the stage with Piper. He and Piper have come up with a plan, Piper fight Sadie and avoid as much charmspeak as possible, while Jason fight Carter. Then Leo hit the button on his microphone.

He was impressed at Leo's work. As the beams of light hit the little crystal triangle above it, the scene change. Jason was now standing on a piece of land, with forest behind and in front of him. On the left was some mountains, and on the right was some villages with smoke rise from a few houses.

Jason know all of this was just an illusions. The audience was still watching him, and hear what he and Piper said. But he couldn't hear what they said, only the whisper of the wind.

Carter and Sadie had already go through this in the first two battle, so this doesn't surprised them. As Carter changed into his combat avatar and Sadie steadied her staff, the demigods charged.

Piper uses her dagger, Katoptris, to slash at Sadie while the magician block and sidestep. Jason saw that Piper was at a disadvantage, with only a dagger against a magician with countless of spells. Before he could think more, Carter swing his blade at Jason, who move out of the way.

Jason fly near Carter, making it harder for Carter to strike Jason. The magician managed to block some swing of Jason's gladius, but most of it hit Carter, making his avatar flickered. The guy tried to swing his blade at Jason again, but to see Jason fly out of the way.

Once Carter almost got Jason on the back, but Jason just fly up, and the blade hit nothing again. Jason then hear the sound of exploding to Piper's direction, but before Jason can look, another swing almost hit his head.

After maybe ten minutes, Carter was full with cuts from Jason's gladius. The magician also got tired from swinging his blade. Jason, who got tired a little from flying and dodging, was fine.

Jason was thinking about his last strike. It will consumed him a lot of power, but he was sure it will end the battle with Carter.

The sky rumbled, and Jason points his sword at the avatar. Suddenly, a lightning bolt hit Jason, and he shoots it to Carter with his gladius.

The avatar disappeared as Carter, who was back to his normal size, rolled across the ground. He was smoking and electricity flickered around him. The magician was laying still, meaning he was passed out.

As for Piper, there were a few scratch on her, and a lot more cut on Sadie. The magician doesn't like that, because she was using her staff to hit Piper in every way Jason can imagined. But Piper kick Sadie, and she hit a rock, laying unconscious.

The scene fade as Leo's voice boom through the speaker. "Battle is over. And the winner is the demigods side!"

Everyone clapped their hands as Jaz take care of Carter and Sadie. As they get up, their cuts and tiredness was gone.

"How does you managed to called down lightning?", Sadie asked.

"It was something when you're children of Jupiter or Zeus. I can fly also," Jason replied.

"It's not fair you guys got a lot of cool powers!", Sadie complained like a five-years-old kid.

"Magicians also got a lot of magic and spells", Piper countered. "Your _Ha-di_ spell almost throw me to the tree."

"It was my favorite spell", Sadie said.

Then Jason hears a familiar click and whirr sound from the Argo II. It's Festus.

"Well, you guy are all awesome!", Leo said as he came out from the ship. "Festus has set an alarm for the time we will leave, and now it's time."

**This story has one more chapter until it end. I'll try to put the last chapter of this story and the first one of the new story tomorrow.  
**

**So it seem like people like both demigods and magicians to go to BAG school. I'll have to think of a way to transfer Percy from Goode to BAG. Anyway, some other Qs for you guy (I'm not good at remembering details from KC):**

**1. Page # where to find the info on BAG school (the serpent's shadow)**

**2. First chapter of my new story: Percy's POV or Sadie's POV?  
**

**3. Age of Percy when Carter is 16  
**

**4. After the battle of Apophis, if Carter don't summon his avatar, does he has any other weapon (staff, etc.)  
**

**As usual, put the answers in the review or PM me. These answer help make my next story more accurate.  
**

**And review this chapter!  
**


	8. Chapter 8: We Said Our Goodbye

**Sorry for this short chapter. But it was still better than having only few sentences of saying goodbye. This was also the last chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I will never have a chance to own HoO or KC.  
**

Carter's POV

As Leo said that the demigods have to leave, Carter and his friends help them to pack up. Leo was fast with the equipment of the stage. Just only a few simple steps and he got the whole stage fold up into a backpack.

I brought in some chairs inside the ship, or what they called the Argo II. Along the way, I see a very big statue, at least twenty feet tall. The person was holding a shield, and the statue was glowing faintly.

"What is that?", Sadie asked before I manage to.

"The Athena Parthenos", Piper said. "It was recovered by Annabeth."

"Is she the one that falls in Tartarus with Percy?", Sadie asked. Really, now she brings that up.

"Yeah", Hazel said sadly.

We continue doing the clean up job. I couldn't help to admire the demigods that it takes some teenagers to finish a mighty warship likes this. From the stable to Buford the Table. Everything is just like magic, except demigods made them.

I always think that the magic of a magician is cool, but demigod's power is cooler. Throughout the conversation with Piper and Jason earlier, I know that demigods have different power. Some can fight well, control water, use charmspeak, grow plants, use lightning, or made cool things like Leo.

In the opposite, demigods' life was much more dangerous. They have to fight monsters, some fight them everyday. They go on quest from time to time. Like this quest, those demigods have to stop Gaea, who is a goddess. I always wonder how can they oppose a goddess and all the evil forces she control?

But once again, Sadie and I have fought the leader of Chaos, Apophis. We don't exactly fight him, but we used spells to destroy him. Throughout our journey, we have to fight demons, gods and goddess, and even evil magicians. Still, everything was back to normal at the end, and we're not even dead.

I know these demigods were the strongest of all. They have fought everything from small monsters to giants. I believe they will succeed, and save their friends in Tartarus. Although even me or Sadie cannot interfere this quest to help the demigods to save the world, believing is something we can do.

"We believe in you guys", I said to Jason when we have done cleaning up.

"Well, yeah, thanks", the electric guy replied (oh, my body was still somewhat hurt from his lightning bolt). "Anyway, we got to thanks you guys for practicing with us and, well, be our friends."

How can we don't want to be your friends, I thought. We're not a group of magicians that go around and said "We hate Greeks and Romans!". Also, Jason and his friends help us to fight the Earthborns, how can we just fight them after what they did?

"How can we don't want to be your friends?", Sadie said. "We are just like demigods. We fight the evil and prevent them to throw over the world. We're not like Apophis's BFF or something."

"Wait, what is BFF again?", Hazel asked.

"Barbecue French Fried", Leo answered.

"What kind of food is that?", Hazel said.

"Okay, that's not important", Piper said, glaring at Leo. "Anyway, we know that you guys are good people."

Something click and whirred again on the ship, and Leo said to the demigods, "If we want to reach Greece just barely in time", he look at Hazel, like he remembers something from the past, "then we should be going now."

"Okay then", Piper said. "Bye to all of you, magicians."

"Bye, and good luck, demigods", I said.

The other said their goodbyes and good luck, and together the demigods get on the ship. As it ascends, the demigods wave hand at us. I keep looking at the Argo II until it disappears into the afternoon sky.

Everything was back to normal again. I don't know if what just happened was a dream or not, but Sadie confirmed me.

"Let's continue on our own trip", Sadie said to me. "We will meet them later, I know that."

I nodded, and together, me, Sadie, Walt, and Zia lead our initiates on our field trip. But one thing was different now. Just like us, another group was now fighting against the evils to save the world. As me and Sadie walk through Italy, we know that there's other forces aside from Chaos or Ma'at. We also know that we're not alone, and either Chaos. There was another world out there, the world of Romans, Greek, and demigods.

**Now it was Rick Riordan's job to continue this story by publishing the House of Hades. I don't know what he's going to write, but you can see that this story and the House of Hades will fit each other somewhat because I change almost nothing except the appearance of the Kane. Still, that doesn't make me Rick Riordan.**

**I got some answers for my next story, "The Life of Demigods and Magicians" (that's the title). So the first chapter will be Percy's POV, and the demigods will go to BAG school. As you can see in Q.4 in the last chapter, the life of demigods and magicians will not be peaceful.  
**

**As the mention of Q.4, I need some confirmation because not everyone's answer is the same:  
**

**1. I go online and saw that the curved sword Carter once have has been lost. Is that true, and did he recovered it in the end of book 3?  
**

**2. Did the gods let Carter keep Ra's crook and flail when they leave?  
**

**1/8/13: Hello! Well, I have other Qs to ask:  
**

**3. Is Drew and Lacy on the same grade as Carter?  
**

**4. Since Percy and his friends will be in seniors (I'll explained that later in the new story), can someone who is also a senior tell me what classes you get in school (like what kind of math, science, etc.) because I'm a freshman.  
**

**Thanks for reading this story. I'll try to update every week for the new story. And remember to review this story!  
**


End file.
